


stay close please!

by my_dear_man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, jusstt fluff, scared babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a certain setter, afraid of taking his vaccine shots. frightened like a newborn kitten. he wanted to feel safe and someone to hold onto. Iwa-chan was good enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay close please!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy fuwa fuwa (/^▽^)/  
> there was a techinal difficulty with the paragraphs but its fine now...so sorry!!!

"This is boring." Oikawa stared blankly at his cute teacher who was teaching something about chemistry. To be honest, he didn't really know what class he was studying right now. So much for good grades. He rested his chin on his palms as he stared around the class. All of his classmates paid attention to the teacher, soaking up all the information for the upcoming exams that would start another week. Unlike Oikawa.

He was thinking about going to sleep and if he got called on, he could give the same excuses he gives to the teachers. "I'm sorry but I'm kinda exhausted after you know, volleyball matches." He would give a smile that could make the girls faint and the guys snarl under their breath. The teachers never could be mad at him. He was the star of Aoba Jousai Highschool. Being famous had its advantages. Suddenly, the classroom door opened and a female student walked in, holding a green file. The lesson was stopped for moment. The girl said a few things to the teacher before handing the file to the teacher. Oikawa kept staring with a look of "I really want to go home now." This was their final period and after this, Oikawa would be free like a newborn bird.

"Class, you are needed at the nurse's office for a medical check up and take your vaccine shots. After that, you can go home. Alright! Class dismissed and don't forget to bring along your school bags." The teacher thanked the female student. The whole class packed their bags and headed out for the nurse's office. Some student were whispering, a bit nervous of the shots. Others were just happy they could go home after the check ups. The girls were clutching their best friend's arm and the boys put on a brave face. Iwaizumi zipped his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He was sure that Oikawa would be outside waiting for him. He turned around and saw him, still at his desk.

His head was on the table, arms giving support for his forehead. Iwaizumi walked up in front of him and with a quick reflex. He banged his desk with such force that it made Oikawa yelped in panic and his chair nearly tipped him over. "Iwa-chan!! Don't do that! Scared me half to death, idiot!" Oikawa waved his arms in frustration like a kid who was overreacting. Iwaizumi gave an evil grin and thought how pathetic his childhood friend was.

"Come on, we need to be at the nurse's office before the bell rings." Iwaizumi glanced at his watch. The other students must be at the nurse's office by now.

"Ummm...can't we just go home? I mean its just a vaccine shot and I'm not sick or anything." Oikawa fiddled with his fingers and sweat started to form on his forehead. His heartbeat felt like it was in his throat.

"Huh? We can't skip this, dumbass. The nurse would be looking for us." Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa was being fidgety and his eyes kept staring at other things beside his eyes. A sudden realization went through his head and his smile slowly but surely formed on his lips.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Iwaizumi could tease this bastard all day long.

"N-No!! I'm not! I-I feel its just unnecessary." Oikawa's blood felt like it was rushing up his cheeks, making it scarlet with embarrassment. His fist was curled and hung stiff at his sides. Actually, he was scared but admitting it to Iwa-chan was like saying he peed his pants. It was both humiliating. Iwaizumi tried to wipe the grin off his face. This was just hilarious. He couldn't remember the last time Oikawa had to get his shots because he was always absent when they were in grade school and junior high.

"You're shaking, dumbass. Shitting your pants already?" Iwaizumi's moking tone just made Oikawa's face grew even redder than usual. "C-Cut it out!! You idiot, idiot Iwa-chan!!" His whiny voice echoed through the empty classroom He didn't care if he was getting teased, he's not moving from his spot. The thought of a sharp needle piercing his delicate baby like skin made his legs shake. What would the pain be like? This was Oikawa's first time getting his shot. He didn't know what to expect.

"Enough jokes. Come on. We'll be late if you keep putting on that stupid face of yours." Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist and pulled him forward, urging him to get going. "I'M NOT GOING!" Oikawa tried to struggle free but Iwaizumi's hands clasps his wrists tight that it started to hurt. "Oikawa, this is childish even for you." Oikawa realized Iwa-chan's ominous voice. Oikawa didn't know what to do. He was genuinely scared and Iwa-chan might thought that he was being stubborn. He feels like a child now. Shaking in his place while his friends stared him down. He swallowed his ever humongous pride and bit his lips hard, trying with all the might he has to admit defeat.

"Iwa-chan...I-I'm really s-scared. I mean it." Oikawa felt tears starting to pool in his eyelids. Making his vision blurry as his heart felt like it might burst with emotions that he didn't know himself. Why was he crying and why now? Scared, angry, embarrassment all mixed in one pot and left him to drink it. He didn't understand.

"Just say so in the beginning, idiot." Iwaizumi lets go of his friend's wrist and instead his fingers snuggled between Oikawa's. His palms were softer than he imagined. Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa who was sarting to calm down. His cheeks and ears were scarlet. How cute. "Oikawa, we need to go. The nurse will come find us if we don't." He felt Oikawa's hand tightened. His friend shook his head as his eyes only met the floor.

"I-If I hold your hand like this, promise me you will go." A slight tinge of pink colored Iwaizumi's cheeks. The idiot won't budge unless Iwaizumi can get through him with sweet talks. Oikawa slowly nodded. "Okay b-but..,promise you won't go u-until its all over?" His eyes were still glossy with tears that was on the verge of spilling. "I won't. I promise." Iwaizumi smiled for some strange reason. Seeing Oikawa in a pitiful state like this. He had chances to hear and see things Oikawa would never let others see or hear.

"Come on, dumbass." He lead the way with his bag still on his back while Oikawa held onto his hands. Oikawa slung his bag over his back and off they went to the nurse's office. They were pretty much late. The entire time they never let go of the other's hand. When they finally arrived, Oikawa was sweating a lot, his palms were sweaty which made his face hot, thinking Iwa-chan would be grossed out. He looked over at Iwa-chan and his friend mouthed the words 'I'll be beside you.'

They went in and noticed everyone had already left. A few students were still there helping out the teachers sort out the files and paperwork but most of them had gone home. "Ah, you two are late. Hurry in. We don't have time." A rather plump nurse called out the pair and asked them to sit on the chair. A silver tray which laid heaps of usable syringe was brought to the nurse. She picked a brown bottle and shook it vigorously. Oikawa was practically hugging Iwa-chan's arm as he watch the slow procedure in front of him. "I'll go first." He heard Iwa-chan whisper. Their hands slowly parted and left Oikawa clutching onto his chest. Iwaizumi sat on the chair beside the nurse.

The syringe slowly filled with a clear liquid and Iwaizumi rolled up his sleeve. Oikawa stared at Iwa-chan, amazed by his bravery. He has to be brave too. The syringe entered his arm and Oikawa noticed Iwa-chan winced. The liquid went in and the nurse wiped the spot with a cotton and asked Iwaizumi to press it with the cotton for a few seconds to stop the bleeding. Then it was Oikawa's turn. As soon as Iwaizumi was done, Oikawa grabbed his hand, looking at him with begging eyes. Iwaizumi was a bit startled at first , he heaved a sigh and nodded. He sat on the chair, hand still in Iwa-chan's. The nurse rolled up Oikawa's sleeve and the needle pierced his skin. Oikawa shut his eyes tight. Tighter his eyes shut when he felt a sharp pain. Then the pain was gone. So soon? Is it done already?

He opened his eyes and the nurse gave Oikawa a warm smile. "This must be your first time." She chuckled and notice he hasn't let go of his friend's hand. Oikawa blushed harder when the nurse realized it. A student wrote their names on the list of students. The two boys were about to head out when Iwaizumi broke their silence.

"It didn't hurt, right?" Iwaizumi still held his hand and for some reason he didn't mind holding onto it a little longer. Oikawa realized he has been less talkative than his usual self. "N-No, it hurt just a bit. Iwa-chan...t-thank you." He smiled at his friend. Not the smug smile that he usually gives Iwa-chan instead an honest one. "You owe me something after this." Both of them walked out the nurse'sroom. Oikawa turned at his friend, curious of his dept. "Hmmm? What do I owe you?"

Iwa-chan let his lips brush over Oikawa's plush lips. Warm and soft. Nothing like Oikawa's personality. He gave a gentle kiss before wiping his mouth with his sleeve, hiding his red cheeks from the idiot. Oikawa didn't know how to react and instead he giggled and wrapped his arms around Iwa-chan and yelled with a childish voice of his. "I love you, Iwa-chan~"  
Iwaizumi thanked everything good because there weren't any more students in the school hall. He would die of embarrassment if others heard.

"No more mushy talk and can we please go home now?" He tried to pry the dumbass from his waist.

"Can I go to your home? Please?" Oikawa looked up and saw Iwa-chan's cheeks flushed. Too cute!! They went home hands held tight together and their left arms that started to feel sore.

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff and more fluff  
> fuwa fuwa~  
> thank u!! leave kudos and stuff!


End file.
